pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Latios (MS005)
Latios is one of the main characters of Pokemon Heroes. Biography Latios and his sister, Latias, lived in the Secret Garden in Alto Mare, where they were the guardians of the Soul Dew. They were friends with Lorenzo and Bianca. This Pokémon had a no-nonsense, very serious personality. Although he did not like to fight, he would attack intruders of the Secret Garden without hesitation or anyone attempting or succeeding in inflicting harm on his sister Latias. As a result of his personality traits, he was extremely protective of Latias. Latios and Latias presented some very unique powers in the movie, such as sight-sharing, invisibility and shape shifting. They are also very fast and cover wide ranges in terms of orbits, and rather patient and tenacious. Other than that, he and his sister mainly fend off enemies, or emit powerful, protective fields of light that can be enhanced even further in cooperation when they are forced to do so. Also, thanks to his species' assets, he is very agile enough to dodge Pikachu's Thunderbolt quite easily. Fully adopting his abilities, this Latios also seemed to be good at surprise attacking. In summary, in spite of his dislike of combat, he is a skilled and fearsome fighter. At the end of the movie, Latios had to sacrifice himself to save Alto Mare, and turned into the new Soul Dew, just like his father in the past (it was never said in Japanese version that Soul Dew is the soul of Latios and the father of the siblings). At the end movie credits, two Latios can be seen flying with Latias. (The dub version removed the reference to the fact that many Latios and Latias visited and left Alto Mare frequently, causing some confusion to dub watchers when two Latios and a Latias appeared in the credits). In The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, he was seen in Pikachu's memories. Known moves Using Safeguard | Safeguard; normal; MS005: Pokémon - Heroes: Latios and Latias }} Trivia *As long as not being driven by a sense of responsibility to defeat the target, he is seen to be curious, kind and elusive in nature like those of cetaceans (dolphins and whales) and pinnipeds (seals and sea lions). *The sight-sharing is called Yume-Utsushi (夢映し; Dream-casting) in Japanese. *The technique which is to emit filed of protective lights used for both offense and defense, utilized by Latios and Latias in this movie was almost identical in visual effect with Luster Purge in game versions. *This Latias and Latios are some of few Pokémon featured in the movies that haven't demonstrated any ranged attacks with projectiles. They are also the only legendary Pokémon of the dragon type that weren't been involved in battles assertively. *This Latios is so far 1 of only 2 Pokémon in the anime franchise as of 2014 to lose one's form (or life) irreversibly without reviving (the other being Lucario in MS008) *Latias and Latios continue to be worshiped as a guardian deity of the city even today, and are popular from citizens of Alto Mare, equivalent to the winged lion in Venice. Gallery Latios anime.png Alto Mare guardians.png|Reconciliation after solving the misunderstandings Trap latios.jpg|Latios trapped in the the DMA as a power source Eon Pokemon.png|Determining the readiness to save the city and people Latias&Latios.jpg|Latios and Latias rushing to ward off the tidal wave (in the trailer version) Latios fairwell.png|Latios saying farewell to Latias Pokemon Heroes Dub Remove.png|A picture showing possible ancestors of the sibling saving Alto Mare latios humiliation 1.0.jpg|Latios subdued Category:Dragon-type anime Pokémon Category:Psychic-type anime Pokémon Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Legendary anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon Category:Deceased